Let It Go
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] I've seen Hayner drunk...but this time I just couldn't say no... [RoxasXHayner pairing, Roxas POV]


**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: RoxasXHayner pairing. Don't like yaoi then you better find some other place to waste your time.

**Warning**: Being drunk is fun.

**.:Let Go:.**

I had **no **idea what I had gotten myself into this time.

Hayner and I have been drunk only a few times…and it was always on a school night, and going to high school with a hangover is NOT very much fun…

Pence and Olette have gotten hammered right along with us, and Pence is hilarious when he keeps toppling all over the place, and Olette can't keep ANY secrets. But Hayner…he goes completely insane.

He'll do the craziest things. He even tried to kiss Olette but she just cracked up and pushed him away. And he almost got us all killed by trying to make us all stand in the middle of the tram tracks…but he forgot the driver was always alert and stopped right before hitting anything.

Olette was the only one with enough sense to say no this time, and Pence wanted to get ahead in his English class, so he had an excuse…but Hayner cornered me. I just couldn't say no…SOMEONE had to be there to make sure he didn't try something too dangerous this time and actually get sent to the hospital…I couldn't live with myself if I knew I could've prevented something like that…

And so, there I was, sitting on a damn box, waiting for my poison. I'm not really sure how he had gotten the keg, but there it was, sitting right in front of me…

"Go ahead; you pick first." Hayner offered. I glanced at him, his brown eyes looking at me attentively…

He was anxious, and I wasn't really sure why.

Maybe the school stress of independent study had finally gotten to him. He skipped the homework anyway, so that couldn't have been the reason…

I look back at the bottles in front of me…I take one, Hayner instantly grabbing one of his own, guzzling it down…and as soon as I opened mine, I think I lost about 15 minutes of memory, because the next thing I know, I'm dancing around the usual spot, singing some made-up song, and Hayner is laughing as hard as he possibly can…

"You caaaaaaaaaaan't touch thiiiiiiiiiiiiis because I'm to aaaaaaaaaaaaaawesome for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I shouted….which was something I usually didn't do…at all! I was the quietest person anyone would ever meet, I swear!

But having alcohol in me changes me…and then EVERYTHING comes out. Like Olette, I don't think I can keep secrets very well either in my current state.

I collapse on my back, laughing so hard I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I look up to watch Hayner stand over me, the faint blush on his face making his eyes stand out…

I don't care what anyone says, Hayner had really…_pretty _eyes…

Ok, that was kinda of a girly word to use…but it's true. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have his eyes to look at every day…

I really don't know WHERE Hayner had gotten the idea, but now he's just sitting on me. His weight and mine do not differ much, and I don't mind it's just…that was kind of random.

Hayner isn't that much older than me either…almost three months. It still confuses me how we could be so similar and so different at the same time…

"Roxas!"

He shouts, suddenly thrusting me from my thoughts. He's laughing now, and I don't think I know what's so funny.

"Wh-what?" I ask, wanting to sit up and meet him eye-to-eye, but then I remember he's ON TOP of me.

"You need another one, you're not sluuuuuuuuuuring enough yet…" He says, handing me another bottle. I laugh…at something that isn't funny…and open up my third bottle, and taking a small sip.

Hayner snatches it from me, holding my head up and practically shoving it down my damn throat, making me drink even more. I just helplessly swallow until almost half of it is gone, and I can breathe again.

I cough once, looking up at Hayner as he starts laughing again.

If you haven't guessed yet, I'm attracted to him…and him laughing at me just doesn't feel right…

"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" I shout, pushing him off of me, Hayner landing on the ground, his laughter keeping strong. I don't really know how, but like I said, being intoxicated changes me…

The only thing I remember doing was straddling him, and slapping him so hard my hand aches. His laughter stops and we topple over with him on top of me, yelling something at me…but my ears are muffled, I really can't hear anything…

Then I think he called me a pussy and slapped me back just as hard. I look back up at him and see the red mark forming on his right cheek where I backhanded him…I don't think I really meant to hit him, it just kind of…happened.

He's trying to keep a glare at me, but the blush on his face makes it kind of…hilarious how dumb he looked…

I tried to stifle it, but suddenly I was laughing at him again…he kept his glare down at me for as long as he could until he was laughing just as hard as I was.

We laugh for…oh, I dunno… ten minutes or so, and then I feel his fingers rummaging around my waist, and I instantly jolt up. Thanks to Olette, everyone just HAS to know I'm ticklish.

I'd have to get her back.

But Hayner just doesn't give up! He keeps tickling me until I jolt up again, finally realizing he's in between my legs…

Ok, that's kind of embarrassing…

But at this point I really don't care. I needed to get his hands off of me! It started to hurt!

I could feel the tears stream down my cheeks again, my laughter turning to dry gasps, and then I realize I'm arcing my back, and his hands had halted.

I open my eyes, raising a hand to wipe away some of the tears. He's stifling another laugh, I could tell. I think he was only trying to hide it because he didn't want me to hit him again.

I remember the half empty bottle next to me, and I reach for it, sitting up on my left elbow to keep in a sitting position to take another gulp. I set it out of the way, and swipe my mouth.

I don't even think Hayner knows what he's doing. He seems a bit out of it, I have to admit.

I suddenly latch my hands onto his waist, first watching his eyes widen and then he collapsed onto me, wiggling around until finally I gain enough edge to flip over so I could be on top. Since I nearly died of laughter, I think he should feel the…not-so-harsh-wrath of Roxas.

He jolts up a few times, slamming his waist right into me. I don't think _I_ even know what I'm doing now…

I stop for a minute, reaching for my emptying bottle, and drinking the last of it. Hayner had already had five, I have no idea how he could do all of this and keep a semi-clear head…

I'm trying to catch my breath, holding myself up with my hands on either sides of his body. I open my eyes, and look down at Hayner, the blush on his face only deepening until I finally slide off of him and rest on my back beside him.

After a while he stands, and heads over to the depleting case and grabs the last bottle from the once 8-pack and opens it, taking his own long drink before exhaling, and sitting on me again.

But it wasn't like before.

This time I think he knew what he was doing…he straddled me, took another drink, set it aside, gave me one last glance, leaning forward until our faces or only inches apart…

I can feel his breath run over my neck. I blink once, feeling heat rushing to my cheeks…

His first amused expression lightens, he glanced down first at my lips, meeting my eyes one last time before closing his eyes and resting forward, our lips meeting.

This is really just too good to be true right now…

I close my eyes, feeling his tongue run across my lips until I let him enter. I sit up a little, supporting myself with my elbow, the other hand currently occupying his hair…it was lighter than mine, but it was a nice shade of blonde…I've always liked Hayner's hair; I really don't know why…

He tastes like beer…its not bad, but at the same time its not very good either…but I don't mind… Once he finally pulls away for air, I could feel his hands weaving around in my hair, bringing me back for another kiss. I gasp lightly when I feel his hand creeping around from my head to underneath my pull over shirt…and I could already tell that he wants it off…

He grazes it off my shoulders, and I feel his hands move down my arms to rest at my sides. One last sweep of our tongues and we part again, and I find the time to get rid of the pull over.

I'm suddenly slammed to the floor, Hayner staring down at me intently; I think he's trying to think of what to do next…

I feel his hand move to cup my cheek, while he leaned down, hesitatingly kissing my neck. I jolted up after the first few, but I knew I couldn't stop Hayner…Hell, I didn't WANT to stop Hayner…but I also knew this couldn't last forever…

But until then, I think I'll just have to let it go…

**-End-**

**A/N**: ok, really R+R on this one. One of my first actually boyXboy pairing. Need to know if I should do more or not.


End file.
